Huyendo de Obama
by Deidi Jeevas
Summary: Alfred acaba en un bar de Londres huyendo de su presidente. Arthur lo va abuscar. '-¡Arthur mi jefe, mi jefe se ha vuelto loco!-Pero es que … que… ¡ahora es una japonesa' Fail Summary. Pasen y lean


OLA! hoy me presento con crosover de Air Gear y Hetalia para el disfrute de todos ^^

Nota1:solo me pertenece charles, los otros personajes son de sus creadores ya sea Oh!Great o Himamura

Nota2:se aceptan criticas constructivas.

Nota3:si no has visto o leido Air Gear no tiene importancia se entiende igualmente.

* * *

El ingles corría a más no poder por las calles del Londres. Había recibido una llamada de su buen amigo Charles, el dueño del pub que frecuentaba hacía ya… ¿5 años? Bueno este no es el caso, lo que importaba era el contenido de la llamada. Charles estaba acostumbrado a ser testigo de mis borracheras (demasiado constantes para mi gusto), y conocía ya bastante bien a Francia y América que a veces lo acompañaban o lo iban a buscar cuando su estado era degradante. Por eso reconoció a ese chico rubio con lentes que se emborrachaba en una mesa mientras murmuraba frases incoherentes y pedía ron, vodka, vino, licor de cereza, mojito, cubatas y cerveza, alternando cada una de las bebidas a cada ronda. Y claro, antes de que el atajo de campesinos americanos sucumbiera a un coma etílico por la gran diversidad de bebidas ingeridas me llamó para que lo fuera a buscar (además de que no pudo echarlo por si solo).

-Alfred F. Jones! Deja de beber ja!

-Iggy? Hip! Iggy eres tu! Que alegría verte que haces aquíííií…-Se levanto y intento llegar hasta donde me encontraba cayéndose a medio camino. Vi como Charles me miraba suplicando me que me lo llevara. Suspire molesto y con dificultad lo cargue.

-Charles mañana te vengo a pagar lo que consumió.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias Arthur ja no sabía que hacer.

Al salir del local a el héroe no se le ocurrió nada mejor que ponerse a cantar.

-Don't call my name, Alejandroooo~ Don't call my name Alejandroooo~ Iggy quién es Alejandro?

-No lo se! Bloody Hell, porque no te estas quieto!

-¿Ei arthyyy como es que apareciste en un bar en mi país? Hip!

-¡Estúpido americano, estamos en Londres! Y es más, sería yo quién tiene que preguntarte sobre que mierda haces en un bar emborrachándote!

-Iggy…¡Buaaaaaaaaaa~!- El americano empezó a balbucear y llorar mientras movía las piernas como loco y golpeando al inglés, cosa que izo que el inglés cayera al suelo con el otro encima suyo berreando como un bebé.

-¡Alfred quítate de encima!

-¡Arthur mi jefe, mi jefe se ha vuelto loco!

-Quítate de encima! Tampoco es para tanto, todos tus jefes se han vuelto locos luego de tenerte como país durante un mes. ¡Quítate de encima!

-Pero es que … que… ¡ahora es una japonesa!

-¡¿Una que!

Alfred se encontraba abrasándose las rodillas encima de mi sofá. Se había duchado y cambiado (tenía ropa suya de cuando se quedo a dormir la vez pasada) y esperaba a Inglaterra. Este preparaba un delicioso té y esperaba que la cafetera terminara la bebida marrón para el estúpido traga-hamburguesas.

-A ver estúpido cuéntame lo que Obama ahora es una mujer.

-No es una mujer, es una chica. Tetuda, japonesa y de 17 años.

-Debes estar de broma…

-No es una broma mira!-Sacó el móvil y busco entre mensajes recién recibidos. Casi le empotra en la cara la pantalla para mostrarle una foto.

-Auch. ¿Que es esto?- Observo la pantalla, la típica foto hecha por uno mismo donde aparecía una chica japonesa abrasando al presidente Obama. La chica sonreía con la pose 'Yes We Can' y el presidente se mantenía tímido mirando a la cámara.-¿Y?

-¡No lo entiendes Arthur, la chica es Barach!

-Alfred si quieres gastar me una broma lo haces muy mal.- Observo mejor a la chica. Media melena de color negro, ojos negros, busto agraciado…

De repente el móvil empezó a sonar con el himno nacional americano. Arrugue el ceño, no me gustaba el tono. Alfred se escondió detrás del sofá, y como el no tenía intención de contestar lo hice yo.

-Diga?

-Alfred? Por fin! ¡Muchacho desagradecido donde te has metido llevas todo el día huyendo de mi!

-¿disculpe?-Una voz femenina con un marcado acento asiático había empezado a chillar como histérica al otro lado.-¿Quién es usted?

-¡I'm you boss guy! Vuelve ya para la Casablanca. Quiero enseñarte el conjunto que me he comprado.

-Deja de vestir ja mi cuerpo presidente pervertido!-una voz masculina conocida se hoyo de fondo recriminando a la voz femenina

-¡Relax Emily! Solo estoy cumpliendo el sueño de todo americano! Vestir a una linda chica con el dinero de los impuestos!-se hoyo una pequeña y corta discusión de fondo mientras Arthur se iba horrorizando por momentos.- Que Alfred te vuelves a casa? Alfred? Alfred?

Colgué. Me senté al lado del americano y lo abrace.

-Tenías razón…

-Vez como si…

-¿Pero como...?

-Dijo algo sobre una regalía del cielo…

-Malditos Att's…

-Jooo… me colgó. ¿Emily me pasas el chaleco negro?

-Presidente Pervertido recuerda que es MI cuerpo vigila que haces! Que pasaría si Kazu me viera con esa indecente ropa!

El cuerpo de Obama se desesperaba mientras imaginaba a su querido rey de la llama viéndola de esa forma tan indecente.

-O venga no seas tan… quisquillosa chica.- dijo mientras se desvestía.- Solo te estoy poniendo guapa y sexy. Y es más dentro de poco empezara la batalla, quiero disfrutar un poco de este cuerpo.

-¡Pero sigue siendo mío!

* * *

Para quien no lo sepa Emily es una de las chicas kogarasumaru(equipo de air gear del protagonista) que en un acidente con la regalia del cielo se intercanvio el cuepo con el presidente Ohama(negro, con la frace de yes we can, el Obama de Oh!Great xD). Emily esta enamorada de Kazu, el rei de la llama, un chico muy mono con un gorro xD

Se haceptan tomatasos, pasta, piedras, bombas, pedidos, insultos no y demás...

Rewiews?


End file.
